


猫

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	猫

“1、2、3、4、5、6、7”  
“诶今天多了一只呢”刘也抱着猫粮袋子蹲在灌木丛边，摸了摸眼生的那只灰色的野猫，确定它没有攻击性把它轻轻提了起来“让我看看新来的是个小伙子还是小姑凉”  
“嗷呜”好像听得懂刘也话一样，野猫很凶的叫了一声挣脱开跑了出去，谨慎的定在不远处，不满地瞪着刘也，“哎哟小家伙生气了”  
其他猫猫也被吓了一跳，反应过来慢慢又聚过来继续狼吞虎咽吃东西。  
“对不起对不起”刘也小心翼翼站起来，“你们继续继续”就打算离开。

谁知道那只野猫没有留在原地继续吃猫粮，而是小跑跟了上来，黏在刘也腿边。

刘也很惊讶，他笑着“小东西你要干啥”看着小猫一步不离只得哭笑道“我公寓不能养宠物的。”

但是却没能赶走它，刘也走了一长段路，野猫也一直跟着，还可怜兮兮的小声叫着“喵呜”。

太犯规了，怎么会有这么粘人的野猫，不会是哪家跑出来的吧，刘也思考了一会儿“算你运气好，先跟我回去，看看能不能给你送到夏之光那里去”  
野猫乖巧的喵了一声。

回到家，刘也就简单收拾了一下准备洗澡，给浴缸放好了热水，就舒服地躺了进去，却没发现，什么时候小脏猫也偷偷溜了进来。

好奇怪的猫猫啊，刘也看着赖在浴缸边一直喵呜喵呜的猫猫“你是要洗澡吗小东西”  
猫猫像是听懂了似得一声“嗷呜”又乖又嗲。  
刘也跨出浴缸，给自己下身裹上浴巾，把小野猫拉到淋浴头下。  
“怎么会有猫猫这么主动要洗澡啊”刘也把猫猫抱在胸前，搓着它的毛笑道“你不会是只小猫妖吧”

野猫翻了一个白眼没让刘也发现。

小野猫的毛不像别的猫那么顺滑，反而有些乱糟糟的有些打结，刘也细心的边淋水，边给它梳着毛，它享受地眯着眼，假装没有看见刘也坐在浴室小凳子上大打开的双腿。

“小猫，你可别粘上我啊，等明天我问问夏之光，就要给你送他那里去”  
刘也检查了小猫的生殖器完整“没绝育啊”揉了揉它的蛋蛋，又自言自语“先带小猫去做了再送过去好一些吧”

变故一下子发生了，在水雾中，小猫的身形“砰”的一下膨胀开来变大好几倍。

刘也被突然出现的男人吓了一跳跌坐在浴缸里，  
男人有着麦色的肌肤和健硕的肌肉，他皱着眉头仔细检查了一遍自己的身体，确定没有多一寸少一寸“我操，终于给变回来了，等老子回去总得收拾那个老东西一顿”

刘也就这么睁大眼睛吃惊看着这个陌生的男人，男人被他狼狈的样子给逗笑，低下身子来，“你给猫洗澡怎么都这么色情啊”  
“都给爷摸硬了，负责吗，老好人”

就着这个怪异的姿势，男人一双粗糙的大手抚摸上刘也精瘦光洁的背部，像顺毛一样“你刚怎么摸的”然后伸进刘也的浴巾握住他的下身。  
“我见过这么多妖，没一个你这么会摸的”  
“你说我是妖还是你是妖啊”

“那你是什么”刘也红着脸想推开身上的男人，却因为浴缸太滑了，撑不起来。  
“你就当我是猫妖好了”男人假装猫喵喵叫了几声，逗得刘也笑出声放松下来。

看着半躺在浴缸里刘也，头发湿漉漉还在滴水，因为长期锻炼没有多余赘肉的身体，一双洁白的大长腿搭在浴缸边，男人手劲都变重了一些。  
“我想操你”他赤裸裸直视着刘也的眼睛“把你操地变回原形”

刘也眯着眼睛，不可置否。  
“可是我看猫科动物，那里不是很迷你吗”刘也像是回击似得用脚踩揉着男人的下体“能行吗”  
被质疑了的男人，目露凶光“那你只有自己亲身感受一下行不行了”

男人把刘也翻过来，按在浴缸里，双手穿过他的细腰，急不可耐地解开他的浴巾，扒下来，露出他已经眼馋很久的白嫩的臀部，然后把他的屁股像上提起，撞上自己的下身，刘也脸贴在浴缸边上转过来，整张脸被浴室的热气熏得红红的“你们动物都喜欢这种后入姿势吗”

“艹”男人狠狠骂了一句，火急火燎在刘也下体撸了两把，挤了一些沐浴露就抹在刘也后穴，因为太冰了刘也难耐得收缩了好几下，看得男人双眼发红，就着湿漉漉黏糊糊的泡沫，就把阴茎往刘也后穴里挤，太紧了，没有前戏准备的穴口根本容纳不下男人的异物，男人揉搓着刘也的乳头，嘴唇贴在他耳边让他放松。  
刘也推了一把男人“进不来就出去”

“你真得是”  
男人放开刘也红肿的微微颤抖的乳头，用力扳开他的两个臀瓣，按压着那紧闭的穴口，伸出手指探入，寻找刘也敏感的地方。刘也跪在坚硬的浴缸里也不好受，被热水泡久了浑身无力，他迎合似得放松肌肉，高高翘着臀部往男人巨物上凑，男人实在忍不了了，拔出手指，就毫不留情的插入进去。  
刘也咬着嘴唇，承受侵入，他没有劲地把身体重心往后面靠去，使插入更深了，柱身一插到底之后，就顺畅多了，男人就开始摆动腰身，狠狠抽插起来，浴缸里的水被两人的动作激得到处都是。  
在半封闭的浴室持续有些久了，刘也有些缺氧，连趴在浴缸边的力气也没有了，身上的男人还在随着动作啃咬他的背部皮肤，不用看也肯定一片狼藉了。  
浴室内的体温逐渐变高，俩人的身体越来越热，他被肏得大汗淋漓，不停摇晃，手肘撞在浴缸边也淤青了。脑子被疼痛和快感占满，太晕了想找个支撑点，却被男人狠狠按进水里，刚被呛了一口水，又被他捞起来，掰着他的脖子，和他接吻，太过强势把刘也呛得水硬生生堵在喉咙里。

刘也觉得自己要死了，鼻腔和口腔里灌满了水不能呼吸，下半身的顶弄还在继续，前列腺处传来的高潮一波接着一波，他可怜巴巴的用尽全力咬了一下男人的下唇，求饶道“救我”

男人愣了一下，舔了舔刘也殷红眼角的水珠，不知道是泪是汗还是什么“好，我来救你了”。


End file.
